Trying to Find a Way out of the Dark
by impossibly-wonderful
Summary: When Spencer feels there is no hope left, one person provides her with love and safety. Toby. [Starts after the kiss at the motel in 2x19. I'll try to follow the plot of the show, but I'm probably going to take a new path.]
1. Loneliness

**Hi guys, this is my first story or whatever you call it that I've written on here. I would really appreciate some feedback and advice on how to about writing more stories on here. :) I am an amateur writer like the rest of you, so please don't be to harsh. But I would love some constructive criticism.**

* * *

Spencer Hastings's mind was elsewhere while driving home from the motel. She had so many things to think about, but she could only think about them one at time, or else she swore her brain would explode. Her and Toby had never figured out what room 214 was for; and -A was having fun messing with them. Spencer frowned as she turned onto her street. She didn't want Toby to get hurt.

As she pulled up to her house, she spied a curtain moving in the window of the barn, and saw Ian's face staring at her. As quickly as his face appeared, it disappeared once again behind the curtain. Spencer felt a shiver run down the back of her neck as she got out the car. She didn't want to add Ian to the pile of things to worry about for the day.

Spencer quickly walked into the house, poured herself a glass of water, and hurried upstairs, not in the mood to be criticized by another member of the Hastings family. She collapsed on her bed, trying to hold onto the warm memories of last night. Even getting her ass kicked in Scrabble was a nice memory. Closing her eyes, she smiled at the thought of Toby's kiss. The warmth spread through her and reached her toes, making them tingly.

Her moment of peace was interrupted by the obnoxious beep from her phone. She walked over to her purse and pulled her phone out. The warmth she had felt seconds ago was replaced by panic. Spencer closed her eyes tightly, and opened them again, not wanting the words on the screen to exist.

**Blocked Number:**

**Aw, Is Spencer falling in love? So sweet. Too bad you won't be around long enough to kiss any more criminals. -A**

Spencer mentally slapped herself. Her parents, Melissa, and Ian were going out to the city and were staying the rest of the weekend in a hotel for a business vacation that her father was offered, leaving Spencer to fend for herself because he could only bring three extra people. How could she of forgotten?! She was a sitting duck in the eyes of -A. Wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans, Spencer walked over to her window and saw Ian helping Melissa put suitcases in the back of their car, followed by her parents, doing the same thing. Her father turned to look up at her window, waved, and got in the car. The car drove away leaving behind dust and a lonely Spencer.

She checked her watch. It was 2 P.M, and she hadn't eaten all day, so she walked down to the abandoned kitchen and made herself a sandwich. After she was done eating her lunch, she sat there and twiddled her thumbs for at least half an hour, trying to reassure herself that nothing bad was going to happen. She walked back up stairs and poured her school work onto the ground, sorting through her homework. Spencer did four classes worth of homework and studying in four hours. She checked her watch again. 7 P.M.

Trying to find ways to get her mind off of -A, Spencer walked down stairs, turned on Animal Channel, and watched a hour long documentary on pandas. It was 8 P.M. The suspense was killing her.

Suddenly, she could hear Toby's voice in her head. _"If it gets too uncomfortable at home, I'm here for one more night. You could always come back."_

Spencer jumped off the couch and ran to her purse to her room to retrieve her phone. She scrolled through her contacts.

**Aria**

**Dad**

**Emily**

**Hanna**

**Melissa**

**Mom**

**Toby**

She found Toby's name and hit the call button.

***ring ring* **

***ring ring***

***ring-***

"Spencer? Is that you?" Toby's concerned voice asked.

"Yeah." Relief flooded her and she sat on her bed.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." Spencer paused. "My family's gone. They all went to something for my father's job. They're not going to be home until Monday."

"Spencer, if you want to stay with me tonight, you could've just asked."

"I don't have a car."

"I can pick you up."

"No, I don't want you to go out of your wa-"

"I'll be there in ten. Bring an extra change of clothes." The line goes dead.

Spencer sits for a second, with her phone still to her ear. Shaking her head as if to snap herself out of a daydream, she gets up and grabs a duffel bag. She stuffs jeans and a t-shirt. Pausing for a second, she walks over to her closet and grabs her Scrabble set. She slips on a hoodie and sweat pants, takes Toby's borrowed shirt, folds it up, and places it in her bag.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting back on her bed, she lays there waiting for Toby, and a couple seconds later, finally gives into exhaustion and falls asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was short, but I want you to tell me if you like this or not, and I will write another chapter. :)**


	2. Street Lights

A cold draft entered Spencer's room as her window was opened. A tall stranger in a black hoodie climbed through, to see Spencer sleeping. The stranger turned around and quietly shut the window. The figure walked forward into the moonlight and took off his hood. It was Toby.

He walked over to Spencer's bed, careful not to wake her, and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. The stress lines on her forehead were gone, and her mouth was open in deep slumber.

Toby slid his hands under her, picked her up, and started to walk out of the room, grabbing Spencer's duffel bag along the way. Spencer stirred in his arms, burying her face in his chest. He kissed her head, and made his way down stairs.

Successfully unlocking and opening the door without putting Spencer down, Toby walked her out to his truck, throwing her duffel in the back. He opened the car door and placed Spencer in the passenger seat without waking her up.

Ironically enough, it wasn't being carried down the stairs and outside into the cold that woke her up; it was the sound of the car starting.

She woke slowly, blinking her eyes open every few seconds before reaching full awareness. "Wha.." she mumbled groggily.

Toby chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just me. You were asleep, so I carried you."

"Thank you for coming to get me. You don't know how much this means to me." Spencer said, sitting up, as they start to pull out of the driveway and onto the road.

"It was nothing," Toby grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I like spending time with you."

Spencer looked down, hoping the darkness hid her blush. She looked up suddenly. "Did you ever figure out room 214?"

"No. I've been out all day or in my room." He said, shaking his head. He glanced at Spencer. "Have you figured out who -A is?"

She looked down again. "N-no. I have no idea." Letting go of Toby's hand, she put her hand in her lap, guilty about lying to him. He should be the one she tells everything to, yet she didn't want him to get hurt.

They stopped at a red light. He looked over at her, his deep blue eyes breaking past the wall she put up to hide her true emotions. "Are you okay, Spencer?" He asked, cocking his head.

Spencer opened her mouth, ready to give in and tell him everything, but she shook her head. She needed to protect Toby. "Fine."

They spent the rest of the car ride in awkward silence. Spencer stared out the window and counted the street lights until they reached the Motel. Toby parked the car, got out, and pulled her duffel bag out of the back. He walked over to the passenger's side and saw Spencer still seated in the car, with her head in her hands. He opened the door. She got out, still not meeting his gaze. She started toward the room but Toby caught up with her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

Spencer tried to shrug her arm out of his grip but he held tighter, dropped the duffel bag, and grabbed her other arm. "Toby, what are you-"

Toby leaned in pulled Spencer toward him, kissing her. He let go of her, and put his hands on her face, deepening the kiss. She was surprised at first, but got over it and put her arms around Toby, standing on her tip toes. The kissed until they both ran out of breath. Toby broke the kiss and looked Spencer in the eye, with those eyes that Spencer wanted to look into forever and tell him everything. "I know you're not telling me something, Spencer. And it's obvious you don't want to tell me anything. I'm not going to make you tell me, but I want you to know that no matter what, I will be here for anything you need, and I will not leave you no matter what." He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

Not waiting for a response, Toby turned around and picked up her duffel bag, and head to the room.

Spencer stood there, still trying to regain her breath and piece together what had just happened.

Was she falling in love with Toby Cavanaugh?

* * *

**I know these are short, I but will make it up to you by posting a new chapter everyday. Thanks for the feed back, I would love some more! **


End file.
